I Volunteer
by Everliah
Summary: His lips are on mine. It isn't a hungry, powerful kiss; those that you get in mad romantic situations where it demonstrates a true declaration of undying love between the characters. No. It was one of those kisses you might find in a fairy-tale. One that a prince might give his princess before she was locked up away in a tower or leaving the ball at midnight. It was a goodbye kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Silence echoed across the square. Every child of District 2 was stood in front of a marble stage on the doorstep of the Justice Building. Parents and siblings, who were either too young or too old to be eligible for the Games, or just mere strangers, eagerly awaiting a good show, lined the perimeter. They watched with bated breath, wondering whose name would be called this year. Of course, it never really mattered whose name got called; for the older children, it was a disappointment if their name was initially read out for that meant that another would volunteer in their place. That's why every single twelve year old didn't wake up, screaming and sweating, having just escaped from the clutches of a nightmare in the early hours of the morning. The ridiculous escort; a middle aged man wearing a bright pink tailored suit and voluminous hair, dyed white for the occasion, ran his slender index finger over the thousands of slips in the bowl. His freshly manicured nail grazed one and he halted his movement. Cocking his head to the side, he swiped the card between his fingers and lifted it into the air before walking back to the microphone; the heels of his boots, coloured the same eccentric hot pink as his clothes, clicking the floor as he went.

"The female tribute of the 29th Hunger Games; Adilyn Greydorn!" A healthy round of applause was offered as a young girl, no older than fourteen began walking towards the stage. She looked behind her nervously as another girl towards the front leaped out. She had straight sleek black hair that reached midway down her back and brown eyes that sparkled with malicious intent.

"I volunteer!" The escort smirked to himself as a louder round of applause, with a generous amount of encouraging yells and whistles, graced itself among the square. She stalked up the small steps to the right of the platform and took her place at the escort's side, who fervently shoved the microphone into her face.

"What's your name, my dear?" He asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a small child.

"Amber Fray," she supplied, smiling a smug, tight lipped smile. The escort placed the microphone back in its stand and tottered over to the other glass bowl, holding the male names. He wasted no time in picking one as he had done before and plucked one out at random; as if he was not sentencing a child to death.

"The male tribute of the 29th Hunger Games; Brute Han-"He was cut off by a stronger voice echoing through the crowd.

"I volunteer." The boy, or should I say man, whose body the voice belonged to did not hold the same keen itch to kill as his fellow tribute did. He walked slowly to the stage, his face void of emotion, before mounting the stairs and taking his place at the other side of the escort. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, like the colour of the midday sky. His muscles seemed to ripple with every move he made. Amber smirked as she looked at him.

"And what is your name?"

"Caden Hartsmith." The boy replied, staring straight out at the audience. The escort beamed from one tribute to another, his smile and eyes wide and alight with a hungry exhilaration.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he started, thrusting the two teenager's hands into the air. "I present to you the tributes for the 29th Annual Hunger Games, Amber Fray and Caden Hartsmith!" The crowd exploded with an enthusiastic applause. "Let the Games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**District 10**

**Liserie's POV:**

Every eye is trained on the gloved hand reaching around inside the transparent bowl. The bowl was transparent for a reason; to show that it could be anyone would be the obvious guess, but everyone knew its purpose was more of a scare factor. To make you watch the child's fate being sealed. Talissa, the escort for District 12, with her mutated face, altered intentionally to give her a snake-like exterior. The skin had been tinted an emerald green, stretched back across her face so her bones were prominent. Her lips had been stretched also, leaving her looking as though she was always smiling. No one knew what had gone through her mind when requesting it, whether she thought it made her look 'fashionable' or friendly and approachable. She failed miserably if either were the case. Unless when you think of 'approachable', a giant snake baring its fangs about to eat you comes to mind. In my case, it doesn't. In a sense though, I suppose there is something appealing about death nowadays. Everyone wants to live; but there's a severe difference between being alive and actually living.

She glides over to the middle of the dais and smiles, making her enhanced lips stand out even more.

"The female tribute for the 29th Hunger Games; Olivia Sarmson!" I pause. Forget to breathe. Forget how to function. I see her tiny figure, and she does look tiny, even smaller than usual against the grand Justice Building behind her, begin to walk up to the stage. She's trembling. Of course she is, she's going off to die. Before I can stop myself, I launch forward.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" The crowd collectively gasp and I am slapped back into a harsh reality. I volunteered for the Hunger Games. I volunteered for Olivia. I had to. She wouldn't make it through the bloodbath. She looks at me now as I walk past her, I see her eyes shedding tears and she hugs me as soon as I am in reach. I return her embrace, my hand resting on her blond head as she burrows tighter into my stomach.

"Liv. Let go." I whisper hoarsely, making no effort to free myself from her. She shakes her head. "Liv. Please." I see Peacekeepers closing in from either side of us and I gently ease her off me. I stroke her hair, crouching down in front of her to wipe her tears away. "Go stand with your brother." Her crumpled face, despair and utmost sadness evident there, looks longingly at me once more before running off into the arms of George who looks at me from over her shoulder. His eyes hold something that I can't quite place but before I can so much as query, I feel myself being dragged up to the front. I wrench my arm from their grip and walk up myself. Talissa looks at me in awe, grabbing my hand and pulling me other to the middle of the stage to ask me my name.

"Liserie Ropin."I reply blankly. I shut down for the next few seconds, ignoring the quiet applause the audience offer. Olivia. My Olivia's name got picked out, out of thousands! She walked up to the stage, accepting her death- with no one else to stand up for a mere twelve year old girl. Except me. I come out of my reverie when I hear the male tributes name being called.

"Dallas Porter!" I see his shocked face, hidden under his round glasses as he makes his way to the front. He's in my class at school and works for his father in the medicinal shop. Talissa clasps our hands in her cold ones, (maybe she is part-reptile after all), and holds them in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the tributes for the 29th Hunger Games; Liserie Ropin and Dallas Porter!" She gestures for us to shake hands, before we are being ushered inside. As the doors close, however, I see my District salute us and I feel tears come to my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbye**

**Liserie's POV:**

I sit in one of the elegant rooms in the Justice Building, absentmindedly stroking the soft velvet of the pillows when I hear the door open. Before I can turn around, a small body launches itself at me and I know who it is straight away. Olivia's muffled sobs almost cause my own tears to fall but I can't. I have to stay strong and act like it isn't bothering me. Cameras are located outside and they're going to be trained on us until we make it to the safe refuge of the train. How ironic to think of the Capitol transport that will take me off to my death as 'safe'. I gently caress her red cheeks as I detach myself from her.

"Liv, I-" I can't finish as my sentence as I am choked by a sudden overwhelming feeling. She understands though and holds me close, whispering in my ear.

"I love you too."

We sit there in silence for what seems like forever until the door opens again. She latches onto me as the Peacekeepers try to take her away.

"Don't die Liserie! You can't die! It should have been me! I love you! Please! No!" I feel the teas fall freely as she is dragged out of the room. Only seconds later, the door bursts open and I am engulfed by a new set of arms; stronger ones. George. I wrap my own around his waist and sob into his chest. He smells of the mines. Of burning coal. Of home.

"You can do this. You can win. Liserie, I believe in you." I scoff, bringing my head away to look at him. His grey eyes are sincere and filled with so much love, it hurts. He actually believes I can do this. I don't reply, merely look down at the ground, which has suddenly become so much more appealing than facing the truth.

"Hey," he says softly, gently lifting my chin up. "Thank you, Li." I see a stray tear run down his cheek and wipe it away with my thumb. His hand catches my own and keeps it held against his face as his eyes flicker to my lips and back. Before I know it, his lips are on mine. It isn't a hungry, powerful kiss; those that you get in mad romantic situations where it demonstrates a true declaration of undying love between the characters. No. It was one of those kisses you might find in a fairy-tale. One that a prince might give his princess before she was locked up away in a tower, or leaving the ball at midnight. It was a goodbye kiss. The ones you give someone when you know you're never going to see them again. We break apart just as the door opens again and George is pulled out.

"You can do this, Li! Just remember, no matter what, I love you! We love you! We will always be with yo-"

The heavy oak doors slam shut, leaving a lonely silence in their wake and I am once again held prisoner by my own thoughts…

Talissa totters through them next, Dallas in tow, his head down and looking uncomfortable. I spot his pink cheeks and automatically know he has been crying. I hope mine aren't as noticeable. I don't want to be picked out and labelled as a weakling so early on. Our escort announces something about us being the 'talk of the Capitol after a show like that' and how, finally, her district 'isn't the most boring'. Oh, great. I'm not sure whether this is a good thing or a bad thing.

We follow her onto the train, neither of us wanting to speak. I don't know what comes over me when I do it, but I slip my small hand into his big ones. He looks at me surprised and I offer him a small smile, which he sadly returns.


End file.
